closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Trimark Home Video
Logo descriptions by Eric S., LogoWriter, and EnormousRat Logo captures by Eric S. and EnormousRat Video captures courtesy of DudeThatLogo, EnormousRat, and osdatabase Background: Vidmark Entertainment was formed in 1984 by Vidmark, Inc. as a home video distribution company to distribute various low-budget movies, especially from the Trimark library. It would later reincorporate as "Trimark Home Video" in 1997, as Vidmark, Inc, was renamed Trimark Holdings, Inc. In 2000, it was folded into Lions Gate Home Entertainment with the acquisition of Trimark. On November 3, 2017, the Vidmark name was revived by Lionsgate as an app for Roku showcasing the Vidmark/Lionsgate library. Vidmark Entertainment 1st Logo (1984-December 1988) Nickname: "Vidmark in Space" Logo: On a zooming blue space background, we see the Vidmark logo colored in fuchsia, flies in from the top right, swiveling itself in. The word "ENTERTAINMENT" later fades-in below. FX/SFX: The Vidmark logo flying in, “ENTERTAINMENT” fading in. Music/Sounds: A 3-note horn tune, followed by 3 drumbeats, combined with 3 horn notes, an electric guitar, and a synth flourish. On a fishing VHS, the fanfare from the 2nd logo was used. Availability: Very rare. Tapes that may have this logo include The New York Ripper, Killing Cars, Midnight (1981), Bloodstalkers, and Izzy and Moe, among others. Editor’s Note: None. 2nd Logo (March 1988-1997) Nickname: "Colored Lasers" Logo: With a "trail" effect, the Vidmark logo, now mauve gradient, flies down from the top. Lasers colored neon green, pink, gold, and aquamarine, etch the grooves in "MARK". The word "ENTERTAINMENT" wipes in from the left to the right via a light effect. The logo shines and then zooms toward the screen. FX/SFX: The zooming effects, the trail, the "lasers". Much more effort here. Music/Sounds: A disco fanfare. Sometimes it's silent. Availability: Much more common than the previous logo, but still uncommon. Examples of tapes to have this logo include Interceptor, Trading Mom, Teresa's Tattoo, The Little Patriot (it is preserved on the Echo Bridge DVD of that film, under the title of Sign of the Otter: The Little Patriot), and Freefall, among others. It was also spotted on a VUDU print of American Kickboxer 2. Can be seen on the 1989 Media Home Entertainment VHS Release of The Fly (1986) and the 1990 Media Home Entertainment VHS Release of Predator (1987). Avaliability Variant: It has been Merged in 1989 with Media Home Entertainment to exist why is 20th Century Fox in The Fly (1986) and Predator (1987). Editor’s Note: None. _______________________________________________________________ Trimark Home Video (1997-2001) Nicknames: "Lion Triangle", "The Trimark Lion" Logo: The same as the movie counterpart, only difference is that the triangle is already formed. We later see a gold comet like streak fly from the left revealing the text "HOME VIDEO", replacing the word "PICTURES". FX/SFX: The zooming effects, the trail, and the shine. Music/Sounds: A jungle-like synthesized score. Availability: Seen on Trimark videos and some DVDs such as Meet Wally Sparks, Cube, Chairman of the Board, All of Me, the Saturday Night Live best of compilations, and Hercules in New York, among others. Also appeared on a VHS-sourced print of Black Magic Woman on Amazon Instant Video. Editor’s Note: None. _______________________________________________________________ Trimark DVD (1997-2001) Nickname: "The DVD Triangle" Logo: We see a black background, with purple triangles moving onto it. Then a flat orange pyramid zooms in segments. It backs through the wall of triangles to end up on another one. We see the words "TRIMARK PICTURES" below the triangle; while the purple text "DVD" moves onto the pyramid. FX/SFX: The lightning speed zoom in, and the word "DVD" by one. Music/Sounds: A chime sound, and then a zoom noise, followed by soft chimes. Availability: Rare, as it was only used for about three years before Trimark was acquired by Lions Gate, and some releases have the Trimark Home Video logo instead. Some releases that contain this logo are The Tommyknockers, Cube, The Big Easy, The War Room (1993), and Going Overboard, among others. Editor’s Note: Minimal to low. The zoom-in will surprise first-time viewers. But it is harmless. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Defunct Category:Home Video production companies